


Is Love Illogical?

by allislaughter, Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does Spock think that love is illogical?"</p><p>Fic written for the ask-spones Tumblr blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Love Illogical?

“Is love an illogical emotion to you, Spock?” McCoy crossed his arms as he stared at the other side of the table at the Vulcan. He, Spock, and Jim met for lunch, however Jim was pulled away last minute, leaving him alone with Spock. Though the mess hall was nearly empty, McCoy was still careful to mutter quietly about this matter. It might not have been personal for McCoy, but no doubt it would have been for Spock. Not that the Vulcan would care. “Well?” 

The question had caught Spock off guard, causing him to momentarily pause in eating his salad. Setting his fork down, he raised an eyebrow and propped his elbows up on the table, interlacing his finger that then sat just in front of his chin. “Quite the unorthodox question, Doctor.” There was no hiding that the question had piqued Spock’s interest, and it even appeared that he was ready and willing to answer the questions, however, he stayed silent.

“That doesn’t answer the question.” McCoy prodded, beginning to feel a distinct sense of nervousness. Why was he nervous? This didn’t have to do with him. He was simply curious, no matter what his slightly sweating palms suggested.

“Doctor, you are well aware that, as a Vulcan, I find all emotion to be illogical,” Spock answered plainly before looking directly at McCoy, into his eyes, as if to prove some point or perhaps searching for an answer to some point. “However, may I ask the logic behind the question? That is, _if_ you had a logical reason for asking.”

McCoy pulled a face and sputtered. “If I… Why _wouldn’t_ I have a reason?”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Spock parroted, and McCoy could almost swear he could see some amusement in that stoic Vulcan expression.

He took in a breath before releasing it through his teeth. McCoy lowered his voice again, leaning forward though he knew Spock would be able to hear him regardless. “Well… To be honest… I wanted to know because…” His words trailed off and he found himself staring at Spock, almost sweating as he tried to force out the words. “Because…”

Spock leaned closer as well, almost unnoticeably, as if to comfort McCoy enough to coax out the answer, however illogical the action was. “Doctor?” he prompted softly.

“Because… Dammit, Spock…” McCoy groaned, curling his hands into nervous fists underneath the table. “Because I want to know if you could love me as much as I love you.”

“Doctor…” Spock answered as softly as before as he laid his hand on the table for McCoy to take. “If that is your reason, then the logical question would be if I were capable of love, not if I find it illogical.”

“Fine then,” McCoy answered gruffly. “Are you capable of love?”

“Are you aware of the Vulcan equivalent of kissing?” Spock asked in return. “In humans, your lips are an intimate point for their sensitivity. In Vulcans, we have higher sensitivity in…”

“Your hands,” McCoy surmised, his eyes widening slightly as he gently, carefully, placed a hand over top Spock’s. “So… Spock, you…”

“As illogical as love is, Doctor,” Spock answered. “I find that the most logical approach in regards to it is to love someone just as illogical.”

McCoy felt an argument about to burst out, but he caught himself and instead sighed and shook his head. “Well, I can tell that’s the closest to a confession I’ll get from you for the time being.”

“We should finish our lunch so that we may return to our posts as scheduled,” Spock reminded.

McCoy nodded and pulled his hand away to continue eating. “At least this conversation was… Enlightening,” he decided. “May I see you in the evening after our shifts, Mr. Spock?”

“Certainly, Doctor.”


End file.
